


Deserved It

by rojy



Series: Intertwining [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, small drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: Since they always make her apologize about something she shouldn't





	Deserved It

He looked at her remembering everything, it had been bugging him for a while. The more he spent time with her in the living world, the more he disliked how he treated her back in hueco mundo. He knew she forgave him, it was in the past and it was before he learned about the heart.. but still, back then he wanted to push her to agitate her. Now, he hates the idea of her being hurt especially because of him.

"Woman"

She turned to look at him knowing something was off from his voice. "Yes"

"I want to.. apologize. For everything I have done, back in Las Noches "

Her eyes widened for a moment Then she said "So that's what have been bothering you for a while!" She looked relieved 

"You noticed?" He thought he that he covered himself well with layers under layers but she has always managed to reach him that made him happy.. his heart was fluttering.

"Ah, yes.. Lately you would space out that I started to think that I have rubbed it off on you but you looked like you're thinking about something important. I decided that I would give you your space and wait."

He looked at her with a bit happy expression "You know me better than I thought." He didn't like having himself exposed like that to anyone, being able to read you like a book but it's her, it's fine.

"I take pride in my ability to read people well specially you." She said with a smile and a happy blushing face 

"You know that I already forgave you a long time ago" Then She turned her head and said "But I am not apologizing for slapping you"

He had a little smile and looked amused at her "I deserved that"

She turned to look at him amused and said "Yes, You did."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fics make Orihime apologize for slapping Ulquiorra, I like him and love the pairing but he deserved the slap so I wrote something really small about it.


End file.
